New Beginning
by MadamPink
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel form their contract. Warning: contains gore and rape, mature audiences only.


(AN: Hello again! Yay finally a new fanfic! I was hoping to do another sexual one with Sebastian and Ciel but it's just so hard for me to get them to do it! Oh well at least I got another one out right? You can consider this a prequel story to my "Then Nothing" fiction. This story is quite gory and some nasty things are done to Ciel so read with caution. Now, when I write, I like to find a song that inspires the mood I'm going for and listen to it on repeat the entire time I write. I feel the songs might help you feel the full affects of my stories too so I'm going to start listing them. For this story it was "Mad World" by Gary Jules, for "Then Nothing" it was "Possibility" by Lykke Li, and for "A Waxing Moon" it was "Room of Angel" by Akira Yamaoka. Hope you enjoy! :))

New Beginning

Humans were disgusting creatures. They crave the pain and torture of others but cover it up with saying things like "This is our duty" or "This is God's will." As a demon it made feasting as easy as biting into an apple, just maybe not as satisfying. All humans were the same; they all tasted the same, their hatred, greed, and lust all left the same flavor. However, this demon never would have guessed that during one of the humans' so called "sacrifices" to God would he be drawn to a very enticing new apple.

XXX

_Dear God help me! Please someone, anyone please, please save me!_

They yanked him out of the putrid cage by the chain around his neck and threw him face down on the slimed cobblestone ground. "Feeding time! There, eat like the dog you are!" The masked old men shoved his face into a dog bowl of rotten smelling mulch. They held a dagger to his throat forcing him to consume the disgusting matter. He couldn't keep it down; his vomit covered the already putrid mixture but the men showed no mercy, he was forced to keep eating.

XXX

He had seen humans offer their children up for sacrifices through the ages in hopes of appeasing God. Even as a demon he could tell how foolish it all was. Not once has God answered their prayers after robbing one of their own of their life and yet they continue to do so. Humans really are senseless. However, he was led to this foul, underground cellar by an intoxicating smell.

_Maybe my senses are weakening? It has been some time since I have eaten; it seems impossible that something delicious would be among this rotten human filth. No, there was that scent again. _

The demon, moving through the shadows, followed the smell to the commotion in the center of the humans' makeshift altar where they were dragging a small, black-haired boy from a cage. He was covered with dirt and blood from injuries all over his body it seemed, but despite all that he was kicking and screaming trying to break free.

_It cannot be this child that is so enticing? I will wait a while; maybe the scent is coming from somewhere else._

XXX

_Please God, please! Please save me! Please don't abandon me! Someone save me! Save me! Save…_

The men slammed him down on the ground again. They ripped off his clothes; he shivered in the cold of the underground cellar. "What are you doing?" he shouted at them. He felt one man pin his wrists down, another pushed down on his neck so that his nose was digging into the stone floor, and he felt another man wrench his hips upward.

"Show us how the Queen's dog likes to get fucked. Be a good boy and show us how you like to be raped by England's monarchy." The men all laughed.

"Aahhhhhh! Stop it! Dear God stop!" The man behind him had thrust something inside him. He could not even begin to guess what was happening to him as the man savagely went in and out of him. He was being ripped apart; he could feel blood running down his legs. Despite his desperate screaming, the men did not stop. In their cloaks and Carnivale masks they raped him, he was only saved when he blacked out but that did not stop them still.

XXX

Still shielding himself in the shadows, the demon watched the men as they violated the black-haired boy.

_He is too weak to fight them, such a shame. _

When the violence caused blood to be released from the child, the demon felt a shock run through him.

_Oh such a delectable scent. It is this child that had lured me here._

He wanted this child's soul so desperately. He listened to the child's thoughts to see if he could get to him. He started making out the child's desperate pleas.

_He is still a child of God, I cannot touch him. Not unless he forsakes God. _

The demon decided to stay until the child's soul had disappeared and be of no use. His death was not far off; these humans will sacrifice his blood soon.

_I might have a chance to take him yet._

XXX

_Please God… Please listen to me… No, God is not here. This would not have happened if he was or maybe… he does not care…_

His body pulsed with pain. He could barely see, no matter how many times he blinked he could not fight away this blurriness. His throat burned and he could not swallow nor could he speak, not even a whisper for help. Not that it mattered, no one had heard him, and no one seemed to care. He wished they would kill him soon, he just wanted to die because…

_Who will save me?_

He heard the men open the cage door. He was the last child left; all the others had been murdered. The men chained him to the stone slab at the center of the cellar. As they prepared for their ceremony, he watched the water droplets drip down from the ceiling causing all the candles encircling him to flicker.

_Was there an alleyway above them? Was the water coming from the storm drains on the buildings above? Are there people walking above them not knowing, realizing that their children are being mutilated just under their feet? Why can they not notice it? Why can no one save me?_

"Boy you have been chosen to be sacrificed for Lady England."

He knew the words of the ritual. He had seen it so many times with all the other children. So he was finally going to die just like all the others. All of them had been humiliated over and over again. Not even God had saved them from their fate.

"With your blood spilled on the land, England will be cleansed of her sins."

No, if God had not listened to him, then God will not do anything about these men. He will never get retribution for his degradation! He cannot die, not now! These men had to pay!

XXX

The demon felt his blood roiling. He smiled in the stinking darkness.

_That's it child, forsake him. Only I can save you. Give yourself to me._

XXX

"The monarchy only poisons England. England will belong to all her people again! Your sacrifice will show her that all hope is not lost."

All hope is not lost. If God wasn't here for him, if Heaven was not waiting for him then there was still the Devil, there was still Hell! How had he not seen it before? He was in Hell now surely a demon was here too. Only a demon would grant his wish of revenge. He needed to call to that evil before it was too late.

"Fio orbis terrarum (become the earth)!" The man beside him raised the ceremonial dagger high above his head; it shone in the burning candlelight.

He saw the dagger above him. He was going to die!

_No! Not yet! I forsake God, may the devil hear me! I cannot die yet! No…_

"Noooooo!" The dagger came down stabbing into his chest and was ripped down his torso. Excruciating pain shot through him spreading through his whole body. He choked on his own throat as air ceased passing through it, coldness set in as darkness began seeping into his vision, fading out the masks and candle flames, until there was nothing but black.

XXX

_Perfect. I'm glad I waited._

The demon seeped himself into the child's mind before his brain would die and his soul lost.

XXX

He saw gently falling black feathers. He couldn't feel his body.

_Am I dead?_

"Do you wish to make a contract?"

He slowly looked to see a black crow perched on a wilted branch. _Was this Hell? What was this voice calling to him?_

"If you once reject the faith, you can never pass through the gates of Heaven."

_Ah, it is a demon. _A demon had heard him_._ So many days of pleading for God and never once did he come, but pleading for a devil just before his death and he was answered. How amusing. "Would someone who believes in God summon you?"

XXX

This child was beginning to surprise him. He could not help but laugh a little to himself. It seems like things were going to get very interesting for him with this prized fruit.

"I'll ask you again; do you wish to make a contract?"

"Stop asking! Execute the contract and grant me my wish!"

XXX

Yes, he is going to get his revenge. Those men will pay along with those who killed his parents and soiled his family name. All those deserving will know of his pain and humiliation!

He felt a heaviness begin to grow inside him. He could feel air begin to fill his lungs. The lurid place of black feathers began to shift and fade away as light broke through his eyelids. He could feel a searing pain again.

"Aaaaaaggghhhh!" He sat up quickly as life was breathed back into him. He clenched at his chest feeling all his insides churn and twist. He did not notice the men with their eyes wide in shock as the boy they thought they killed suddenly came back to life. The pain began to subside and his vision cleared. He looked down at his chest and saw that the knife wound was gone, not even a trace of a scar.

"My, what a young master you are."

He looked up towards the voice to see a black, shadowy mass begin to shape into a human form, a butler clad all in black.

"We must seal the contract now, this will hurt." The men stood frozen unsure of what they were seeing as the demon walked towards the naked boy on the still bloodied stone slab. He grabbed the boy's chin lifting his face upwards. He bit his finger until blood began to spill from it and stabbed it into the boy's right eye.

This did not hurt. Compared to the pain he had known before he barely felt it. Just a burning sensation as the demon's blood dribbled onto the wound in his eye. The demon pulled out his nail and used it to stab into his own hand letting the boy's blood seep into it. He watched as his blood began to make the sign of their contract into the demon's hand.

"Now our contract is complete. When your wish is fulfilled I will follow you to the depths of hell and consume your soul. The boy barely reacted to what he was saying.

"Demon, kill these men."

His eyes burning red, the demon smiled, "yes."

The masked men began to understand what was happening and tried to escape, scrambling for the exit, but there was no escaping a demon of Hell.

The boy watched almost listlessly as his demon gouged the men one by one, their blood creating a pool on the floor.

Covered in blood, the demon walked toward his new master. "Well, what shall I call you?"

The boy jumped down from the stone slab and walked along the cellar floor soaking his feet in the men's blood and stepping along their bodies as if they were a meadow of spring flowers. The sight gave the demon delicious chills.

"My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive," the boy finally spoke, "but you will call me master. You will act as my butler, you will be a butler of perfection and you will help me achieve my revenge. From now on you will be Sebastian. I am your lord. From this day forth, you are my faithful dog."

Now Sebastian kneeled down on one knee before the naked Ciel Phantomhive covered in blood, crossing his arm over his chest. "Yes, my lord."

This was their new beginning.


End file.
